


Żyć nadzieją

by dieOtter



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Czarny Kocioł (Black Kettle) przed Washitą.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Żyć nadzieją

**Author's Note:**

> To będzie długi wstęp. Po pierwsze, ostrzeżenie: poniższy tekst powstał tylko i wyłącznie temu, że Fikaton, i ze moje feelsy potrzebowały ujścia. Ocieka patosem i może się okazać ciężkostrawny na dłuższą metę. Ale musiałam go napisać — dla siebie czy coś XD
> 
> Po drugie, trochę wyjaśnień. Ostatnio, podczas kolejnego już rewatchingu „Doktor Quinn”, chyba po raz pierwszy oderwałam uwagę od mojego ukochanego bromance’u Sully/Tańcząca Chmura, żeby dostrzec, jak fajną, interesującą postacią jest wódz Czarny Kocioł. A kiedy wczoraj w jakimś idiotycznym przypływie masochizmu po raz kolejny obejrzałam „Washitę” (albo raczej przepłakałam „Washitę”, bo ten odcinek nigdy nie przestanie mi łamać serduszka), zaczęłam się zastanawiać nad tym, co działo się w głowie Czarnego Kotła, nad tym, ile było w tym pacyfizmu, a ile pragmatyzmu, co czuł, cały czas przegrywając dla wyższej sprawy. No i jak zobaczyłam dzisiejszy prompt, to już nic innego mi się nie kojarzyło, tylko on.
> 
> Czarny Kocioł i wydarzenia nad Washita River to autentyczny wycinek historii Czejenów, ale w tekście opieram się tylko na wersji serialowej, która odrobinę różni się od faktów, i przyjmuję zaprezentowany tam punkt widzenia. (Aczkolwiek wydaje mi się, że tekst nie wymaga znajomości ani serialu, ani faktów).
> 
> Tytuł zaś pochodzi ze słów prawdziwego Czarnego Kotła, które zostały też sparafrazowane (i w jeszcze inny sercołamiący sposób wykorzystane) w serialu: „Although wrongs have been done me, I live in hopes”.

**Żyć nadzieją**

Czarny Kocioł wpatruje się w niewyraźnie majaczący kształt na horyzoncie i myśli, jak bardzo świat może się zmienić za życia jednego człowieka. Kanciasta, otoczona drewnianą palisadą budowla wzniesiona naprędce przez najeźdźców tak bardzo przecież nie pasuje do krajobrazu, który zna z dzieciństwa. A to zaledwie jedna ze zmian…

  
Mruży oczy i daje swoim towarzyszom znak do postoju. Nie musi odwracać głowy. Nawet nieco już przytępiony wiekiem słuch bez trudu wychwytuje szelest kopyt zatrzymujących się koni oraz dźwięki wydawane przez zsiadających jeźdźców. Jest jednak pewien, że jeśli gdzieś w pobliżu znajdują się biali, nie byliby w stanie ich usłyszeć. Czejeńskie dzieci niemalże od urodzenia uczą się, że nigdy, przenigdy nie wolno im płakać. Zbyt wiele razy od tego zależało życie całych rodzin, nawet wiosek. Wódz odwraca się i wreszcie omiata wzrokiem swoich ludzi. Starcy, kobiety, dzieci. Kilku zaledwie wojowników, którzy zostali z nimi dla ochrony, zapewne przede wszystkim ze względu na bliskich. Część twarzy ledwie rozpoznaje, a z pewnością nie zna ich imion. Ściągali do nich zewsząd, tak Czejeni, jak i Arapahowie, niedobitki osad zrównanych z ziemią przez białych żołnierzy. Niemal każdy tutaj kogoś stracił. Niemal każdy ma kogoś bliskiego, kto walczy.

  
Skinieniem głowy dziękuje jednej z kobiet za podaną wodę, lecz nie siada. Idzie na skraj naprędce rozkładanego obozowiska i ponownie mierzy wzrokiem obcy fort. Jeszcze niedawno, zdaje się, że wczoraj, przemierzali te ziemie, podążając za stadami bizonów, a jedynymi budowlami, jakie widywał, były doskonale znane mu tipi. Dziś nie ma bizonów, a zresztą może i są, gdzieś daleko, tam, gdzie nie wolno podążyć Czejenom. Wyparci z własnych terenów łowieckich, zamknięci w rezerwatach, zmuszeni do prowadzenia życia tak im obcego, jak rybie podniebne przestworza. Korzystając z chwili samotności, Czarny Kocioł pozwala sobie na ciche westchnienie, po czym rzuciwszy ostatnie wyzywające spojrzenie miejscu, które biali zwą Fort Cobb, odwraca się do niego plecami. Jutro przyjdzie mu tam stanąć. Dziś jest jeszcze wodzem wolnego plemienia.

  
Obozowisko, choć liczne, nie tętni życiem, choć tak wiele w nim dzieci. Nawet najmłodszym udziela się chyba panująca tu atmosfera. Już jutro dotrą do fortu, wejdą za jego mury, zamieszkają — przynajmniej na jakiś czas — wśród tych, którzy wszak zabijają ich bliskich. Idąc pomiędzy swoimi podwładnymi, Czarny Kocioł napotyka kolejne ponure, zrezygnowane, niekiedy niechętne, a w kilku przypadkach nawet otwarcie wrogie spojrzenia. Nie dziwi go to. Decydując się na przyjęcie propozycji — woli tak o niej myśleć, nawet jeśli wie, że tak naprawdę było to ultimatum — białego wodza, zostawił Żołnierzy Psy na łaskę wojska. Nie, to nie tak, upomina sam siebie. To oni, Psy, ściągnęli Custera do Colorado. To ich żądza krwi sprowadziła na całe plemię obecną niedolę. Odchodząc, zostawił im tylko wolną rękę do prowadzenia tej bezsensownej wojenki. Ale ilekroć powtarza sobie w myślach to zdanie, nie potrafi tak do końca w nie uwierzyć.

  
Nie znaczy to, że jest skłonny przyznać Psom rację. Stanowczo nie pochwala drogi, jaką obrali jego bracia. Jest głęboko przekonany, że wojna nigdy nie może stanowić drogi do pokoju, zresztą tej wojny i tak nie mają szansy wygrać. Jedyna szansa na przetrwanie leży w pokoju, nawet jeśli oznacza to ustępowanie, zawieranie nowych, coraz mniej korzystnych układów, których i tak nikt nie respektuje. Niektórzy zarzucają mu tchórzostwo, ale Czarny Kocioł wie, że to rozwaga. Łatwo jest wojownikom rzucać się na spotkanie wroga i ginąć za sprawę. Ale są przecież jeszcze ci tutaj, kobiety, dzieci, kto zapewni im obronę, kiedy mężczyźni zginą w bohaterskim boju? Kto przekaże dzieciom tradycję i historię ich przodków, kto opowie o bizonach, których najmłodsze pokolenie nigdy nawet nie widziało? Nie, Czarny Kocioł nie żałuje żadnej ze swoich decyzji, chociaż każdą z nich okupił wieloma nieprzespanymi nocami.

  
Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie rozumie Żołnierzy Psów. W nim także od dawna już wzbiera gniew na widok wszystkich niesprawiedliwości i krzywd, a ostatnie miesiące, gdy z kolejnych wiosek zostawały zgliszcza, obiecane zapasy nie przybywały, a mimo tego to im, Czejenom, zarzucało się łamanie traktatów, gdy zdesperowani udawali się poza rezerwat na polowanie, stanowiły ciężką próbę dla nawet najbardziej pokojowo nastawionych. Wodza nie dziwi, że niemal wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni przyłączyli się do Psów, że kobiety witają ich jak wybawicieli — zwłaszcza że zwykle ich pojawienie się oznacza nie tylko zwycięstwo i zemstę, ale przede wszystkim jedzenie.

  
Nie dziwi go także, że powoli traci autorytet. Wojownicy już dawno przestali go słuchać, nawet jeśli pozornie wciąż okazują mu respekt należny wodzowi. Widzą w nim starego człowieka, zbyt słabego, by podjąć zdecydowane działania. To kolejna rzecz, która zmieniła się od czasów jego młodości. Nie wiek i doświadczenie, ale zapalczywość i brawura budzą teraz szacunek. Czarny Kocioł pamięta jednak, że ciąży na nim ogromna odpowiedzialność. Jeśli to ma być cena za ocalenie tych, którzy z nim teraz są, to jest gotów ją zapłacić.

  
Jedno tylko zachwiało dotąd jego pewnością — był to ten dzień, gdy Tańcząca Chmura przyłączył się do Żołnierzy Psów. Decyzja przyjaciela, zwykle tak rozważnego i opanowanego, wstrząsnęła Czarnym Kotłem, choć teraz myśli, że powinien był się jej spodziewać. Od dawna wyczuwał frustrację Tańczącej Chmury, ten zresztą nie krył się z rozgoryczeniem rosnącym już od czasu utraty jedynego syna, a dodatkowo podsycanym bezsilnością patrzenia, jak jego podopieczni przymierają głodem i przegrywają z chorobami, których nie znał, póki nie zjawili się biali. Jednak wódz i [i]medicine man[/i] zawsze zgadzali się ze sobą i wspólnymi siłami z pełnym przekonaniem walczyli o pokój, wierząc nie tylko, że to jedyna droga ocalenia dla Czejenów, lecz także, że porozumienie jest możliwe i potrzebne obu stronom. A więź łącząca ich obu, a zwłaszcza Tańczącą Chmurę, z Sullym i jego rodziną jest przecież najlepszym dowodem na to, że wiara w zgodę nie stanowi tylko płonnej nadziei.

  
Nadzieja. Czarny Kocioł powtarza to słowo coraz częściej, im trudniejsze staje się ich położenie. Wie jednak, sam widział to niejednokrotnie, że wrogość białych osadników, choć podsycana przez przewrotnych przywódców takich jak Custer i jemu podobni, wynika przecież bardziej ze strachu i niezrozumienia niż mroku ich serc. Skoro zaś biali wodzowie robią źle, to należy dać im przykład. Dlatego dopóki choć jeden biały będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, Czarny Kocioł jest gotów pertraktować, mimo że zdaje sobie sprawę, że każdy nowy układ oznacza dla niego kolejną przegraną. Być może kiedyś, jeśli nie za jego życia, to w kolejnych pokoleniach, pertraktacje doprowadzą do wzajemnego zrozumienia, do pojęcia tego prostego faktu, że wcale się przecież tak bardzo od siebie nie różnią. Żeby można jednak było to osiągnąć, najpierw konieczne jest zapewnienie Czejenom jednej rzeczy — przetrwania.

  
Czarny Kocioł mimowolnie znajduję się znów w miejscu, w którym rozpoczął rozmyślanie. Fort majaczący w zapadających ciemnościach wydaje się uśmiechać do niego kpiąco. Ale wódz nie zgadza się na porzucenie nadziei.


End file.
